Crossover
by Poisiden
Summary: Annabeth moved to her boyfriends school and falls in love with Percy Jackson


PERCY'S POV

Percy Jackson thought to him self "i need a girlfriend". Percy was not desprite, he just felt lonely. And oh boy he was right. A new girl at Percy's High School, Goode High School, Annabeth Chase had just had perfect blonde hair and beautiful grey stormy eyes and was about 5'8. (Oh my f... she is hot)Mr. Blofis asked who wanted to show her around and Percy half jumped out of his seat and told Mr. Blofis he would.

ANNABETH'S POV

Annabeth had just arrived and walked into her class and saw her teacher Mr. Blofis. She introduced her self and heard him ask who would like to show her around. Then, she saw a guy that took her away. He had very beautiful sea green eyes and messy black hair. He was 6'0. Annabeth was trying hard not to kiss him. He was her guide. Oh and he and her could do something she had pictured in her mind.

PERCY'S POV

Oh god was she hot. But for today he had to take her around and make friends with her. He was showing her the classes and stuff when Luke turned the corner. She had ran up to him and kissed him. Luke laughed and said " what are you doing here Annie". Annabeth had said " I had transfered for you". She had gave Percy her number and Percy was gonna hang with her tonight and see how it go's.

 **AUTHORS NOTE. I have skipped this part because the next part gets juicy.**

Last Night was fun and he had enjoyed it. They watched movies. He had been some what sad because Annabeth told him that they were a couple back then and she had gone out with him during lunch. Percy got a text saying " It was great and me and him have been talking about some stuff."Percy had hated him with her. They had became friends in about 2 days. He was pissed because the girl he loved was with a guy who was snobby and was popular.

 **A WEEK LATER**

Percy was at his house when the doorbell rang. Percy ran and answered it. She said she just wanted to chill and hangout with him. They had watched a comedy and laughed so hard she feel asleep in his arms. He kissed her forehead and was awake for an hour before awaking her up. He told her what happened and she blushed. She was about to leave when she pulled herself back and excitingling and said" Percy, Luke asked me to be his girlfriend. Percy smiled but inside he thought (GOD DAMN HE ASKED TO BE HER GIRLFRIEND NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO). He thought his chances were over. Annabeth was still with Luke and they have been going on dates nonstop. Percy had heard Annabeth's birthday was tomorrow and wanted to give her a owl braclet in a blue lace box and a violet ring. He was gonna make a move on her from there. On her birthday, she came over and wanted Percy to decide if she looked good. I said " You always look beautiful and said thanks and went to the resturant Luke was waiting or her. I decided to stop on by and give Annabeth my surprise, when I saw Luke smack her. Thats when I barged in and gave Luke a punch to the nose and i heard it crack. I broke his nose. I said" IF YOU EVER SLAP HER AGAIN I WILL FRICKEN KILL YOU" and I made him run. Thats when I saw wide eyed Annabeth. She said"Why are you here"and said "were you stalking me". "No, I was gonna give you a surprise and- Thats when Annabeth yelled and said"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT"." I DID THAT BECAUSE I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU ANNABETH. IVE BEEN IN LOVE WITH YOU FROM THE FIRST DAY I SAW TIME I SEE YOU I WISH YOU WERE MINE NOT HIS! I DID IT BECUASE I AM IN LOVE YOU! OK?." Without even thinking I kiss her. A good one too. I said" Happy Birthday" pulled the boxes out of my pocket, kissed her on her head and ran.I heard Annabeth yelling my name but I kept on running.

I feel horrible. Our chances are in hell and I am crippled on the floor cursing at my self for saying what I said. I hear a knock and its Annabeth. I choked out these words" Annabeth I- and thats when she kissed me. I kissed her even harder and I made her put her legs around my stomach and carried he to the couch and bit her neck. She moaned and I carried her to my bed and we got messy. In the end Percy and Annebeth are now 25 and married with 2 kids and Annabeth is pregnant.

 _ **The End**_


End file.
